


Fanart TWD

by lucife56



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I draw these myself ^^</p></blockquote>





	1. Daryl Dixon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I draw these myself ^^

Daryl Dixon by Lucife56 (myself)

 

 


	2. Rick Grimes

 


	3. Michonne sketch

 


	4. Rick and Daryl XD

 

 

 


	5. Daryl & Rick

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Forehead touch

 

 

 

Rick and Shane tomorrow ^_^


	7. Rick & Shane

 

 


	8. Carl

 

 

 


	9. Glenn

 

 

 

 


	10. Carol Cookie Monster

 

Do you want a cookie?

 

 

 


	11. Rick & Judith




	12. TWD women 1: Michonne

 


	13. TWD women 2: Sasha

 


	14. TWD women 3: Maggie

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. TWD women 4: Carol

 


	16. TWD women

 

 


	17. Real Merle in Chupacabra

 Martinez added

  

 


	18. Hunter

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. In another life... (Beth and Daryl)

 Beth smiles. "I always wanted a child," she says.

10 Years later in another life...

Colored version soon....

I am more fan of "Rickyl" or "Caryl" but I liked the idea. The child is 7ish year old


	20. Which hairstyles would you like to see?

 

 


	21. Sisters (Wip)

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Carol and Daryl (wip)




	24. Chapter 24

New ideas for more fanart?


	25. Western 1

 

<

 

 

 


	26. Rickly

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Western 2: Sheriff Grimes

With or without coat?


	28. Rick and Michonne

 

 


	29. Western: campfire




	30. Illustration for "Of Sonnets and Sketches"(Rick and Daryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for TWDObsessive ´s fic "Of Sonnets and Sketches" as gift to Skarlatha

l

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Head tilt

 

 


	32. Baby girl




	33. A Little Incentive (Daryl and Rick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensual

 

 


	34. Speed Rick




	35. Speed Daryl

 

Another 30 min picture


	36. Speed Carol wolf

 


	37. Illustration for "Notes In The Margins"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for "Notes In The Margins" by 1lostone

 

 

 

 


	38. Daryl&tree&Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the great and funny "Notes in the Margins" by 1lostone

<


	39. Exhausted




	40. Bitten




	41. SAMAÍN

 

 

 


	42. Michonne and Rick

 

 

 

Bethyl next


	43. Beth and Daryl (WIP)

 

 

As requested ^^

 


	44. Motorbike

 


	45. Wings




	46. Steampunk: Rick Grimes

 


	47. Steampunl WIP

 


	48. Clementine

 


	49. Hoodies' Kiss (Rick and Daryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch for “Static Motions” by Michelle_A_Emerlind for her rickyl anniversary.

 

 


	50. Illustration for “Blooms Among The Dead”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was done for “Blooms Among The Dead” by TWDObsessive. Please, take a look, it is an amazing fic!

  
 

 


	51. lady and the tramp (Rick and Daryl)

 

 

 


	52. Daryl  in a firefighter's calendar?

 

 


	53. Chaps

 


	54. Christmas gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	55. Illustration of “Shadows Where I Stand” by  skarlatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece requested by TWDobsessive

 

 


	56. “Fuck them. Fuck them. Fuck. Them!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration of Ch. 1 "in the bed where you lie" by 1lostone


	57. Illustration for "in the bed where you lie" Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration of Ch. 2 "in the bed where you lie" by 1lostone


	58. Steampunk (finished)

 


	59. Spirit of the forest (Rick)




	60. Chapter 60




	61. Kilt (Rick)




	62. Kilt 2 (Daryl)




	63. Daryl and Rick sketches




	64. Jesus




	65. Jesus and Daryl




	66. Rick sketch again




	67. Carl and Enid




	68. As adults (Clementine and Carl)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heart of a Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815410) by [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro)




End file.
